The Consequence
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Every action has a consequence. As does every fight, even a fight that never was. Set 10 years after Breaking Dawn. Full summary inside. All cannon. Is NOT one of those post BD Jacob/Nessie stories.
1. Possibilities

**Title: The Consequence – Chapter One – Possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I'm just playing with her characters for a little while.**

**Timeline: 10 Years Post Breaking Dawn.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of key elements from Breaking Dawn.**

**P.O.V: Aro.**

**Summery: Every action has a consequence. As does every fight, even a fight that never was. 10 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Aro decides that the Cullen family have become a threat, a threat which he can not ignore any longer. How does he intend to deal with them? By taking something which they hold dear, and he greatly covets.**

**Author Notes: Written because I've always thought that Aro wouldn't wait very long to take revenge against the Cullen's for the fight that never was. Without giving anything away, the main focus of the story will be ****Alice**** (because I just adore that little psychic pixie.) ****though it will be told from many different p.o.v's as the story progresses. Enjoy :D Constructive reviews would be welcomed but are in no way necessary.**

I did not often suffer from the weaknesses of unhappiness or impatience. Today however, I was afflicted by both. I wandered aimlessly through the halls of my sprawling castle, my footfalls echoing in the still air. While I could have very easily ghosted around the castle in utter silence, I found the ominous sound of my footsteps to be somewhat comforting in my unhappy state. There were very few things that could bring me to this despairing state of mind; the betrayal of false friends, my carefully constructed plans being rendered useless, the power I so rightly deserve being challenged without cause. But, above all things, what caused me the greatest sadness was being denied something I wanted.

I had once considered Carlisle Cullen to be a good and dear friend to me, worthy of both my trust and my admiration. I'd had ten years since our last meeting to consider how truly blind I had been in regards to my good friend's motivations. Never would I have guessed that Carlisle could be capable of such betrayals, that he could believe that my dear ones and I wanted anything other than what was best for all of our kind. Surely such betrayal and dark thoughts could not go unpunished? How could I, in good conscience, set such a terrible example to my fellow immortals? It was my duty to punish those who threatened our world. And, as my wise eyes saw it, Carlisle Cullen's family became more of a threat with each passing day. Never had such a truth struck me as so unfortunate. But, unfortunate or not, this problem demanded to be dealt with. It would not be easy of course, they were an extremely gifted family. I could not afford to risk any of my dear ones in a direct confrontation. No, this required an action of much more subtlety.

A number of plans began to loosely form themselves in my mind when another possibility occurred to me. Perhaps punishment and acquisition could mean the same thing in this case. I found myself trying very hard now, not to make any definite decisions in my mind. Carlisle prized his family above all else. I prized uniqueness and rarity. The Cullen's, all in all, were a _very_ uniquely talented family. Each gift was as rare as could be, and all would make fine additions to my own dear family. But, in a family of extraordinary gifts, one star shone brighter than all others. To see things that had yet to happen, to live with one eye forever on the future; to know the wonders that Alice Cullen knew. The thought was undeniably intoxicating. Yes, surely if Carlisle were to lose that particular gift to my dearest ones here, that would be punishment enough – for the time being, at least. And, if I were to convince sweet Alice to join us, then perhaps the others would follow. Young Bella alone would be a particularly wonderful addition to the guard.

Ah, but how to begin? I would need to discuss this with my brothers, there was much work to be done. I made my way to the main chamber of the castle, calling my brothers names on the way. They were already waiting for me.

"Dear brothers!" I greeted them affectionately as I took my seat between them. "I have been considering the possibilities of dealing with Cullen family. I believe they've become a threat to all that we hold dear." Though my voice was grave, my expression sombre, that did little to halt the grin of anticipation which appeared on the face of my blond haired brother.

"How soon can the guard be ready to go?" Caius asked me eagerly. I held up one hand to caution him, though I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Peace brother. What I propose will require patience and subtlety. Notice brothers-" I looked from Caius on my left, to Marcus on my right. Marcus looked as distant and uninterested as always, though I was sure he was listening just as intently as Caius. "-that I spoke only of the possibilities of dealing with the Cullen problem. We must be careful not to make any rash decisions." Of course I knew the remarkable little psychic's gift as well as Alice herself knew it. A definite decision was sure to trigger a vision, and therefore ruin our plans before we had a chance to even make them.

"Then what do you propose, Aro?" Caius asked, his voice dripping with impatience.

"My dear brothers, I propose that we may be able to convince the little Seer, Alice to join our happy family."

Caius seemed to ponder my words for a moment, no doubt assessing the advantages that such an acquisition would give us.

"That certainly would be a considerable loss for them, and quite a gain for ourselves. But I don't see how you intend to convince her. I wasn't aware that she had shown any wavering towards joining us in the past?"

"Unfortunately, she has not. Which will only make this much harder on herself than necessary. But I do know her mind, brother. I know every weakness she has." Caius merely raised his brow, urging me to continue. "Love, my dear brother, is her greatest weakness. We need only get to the Southern empath who she so treasures, and sweet little Alice shall be ours for the taking."

"Aro, you can not believe it would be any easier to get to the empath than to the psychic herself. You know the rest of the coven will fight for him, just as they would for his mate."

I should have found my brother's disbelief insulting, but in truth, it amused me. My brother actually thought me capable of overlooking such an obstacle? I dismissed his pessimism with a burst of laughter.

"Perhaps you're right, brother. The others would likely stand with him, if that were going to be necessary. But you forget, Caius, that I have had the rare privilege of having known Edward's thoughts." I took in my brothers rather amusing confused expression before I elaborated. "Ah, the burdens of those of us gifted with knowledge of others thoughts. You see, my brother, our young friend Edward's mind contains an abundance of thoughts and memories of his siblings. I learned much from his thoughts. For instance, I learned that the empath has a great many weaknesses. The little psychic is the greatest of them of course, but there is also the fact that he has a past which no other in his family shares. Our delightful empathic friend was rather instrumental in the southern wars. He also is the least committed to Carlisle's strange lifestyle."

"And how does knowing any of this help us?" Caius asked me in a clipped tone. How terribly small minded he could be at times.

"All in good time, brother, all in good time. Jane dear?" I called out then, certain she would doubtless be listening somewhere close by, always so curious. Half a second later, her petite form was standing in front of me.

"Master?"

"Ah, Jane. I have an errand for you to run my dear one. You are to take a small contingency of the guard, whomever you believe will be most helpful, and find the Southern female known as Maria. She will likely be found somewhere in Texas or Mexico."

"As you wish, Master. Am I to destroy the Southerner?"

I had to admire the cold enthusiasm in her voice.

"Not yet my dear. I need you to deliver a message to her. Please inform Maria that she is to seek out her old friend Jasper Whitlock, separate him from the rest of his coven in whatever manner she sees fit. She is then to bring him here. You are to assist her with whatever she requires to accomplish this task, but please ensure that no one from Mr Whitlock's coven suspects your involvement. Assure Maria that she will be greatly rewarded if she follows these instructions correctly."

"Yes Master."

I was not surprised when Jane asked for no further explanations. While she may be curious, she also knew her place.

"Oh, and Jane dear?" She stopped and waited for me to continue. "If Maria harms any of the Cullen's, in any way, you are free to punish her however you believe would be appropriate. But only once she has delivered my dear friend Jasper to us."

"Of course Master." She smiled her sweet, dangerous smile at me before disappearing in a blur of movement, eager to begin her task.

"So it begins, my dear brothers. One way or another, the Cullen's shall not be a threat to us for much longer." The satisfied smile that broke across my face could have given small children nightmares.


	2. Unforeseen

**Title: The Consequence – Chapter Two – Unforeseen.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I'm just playing with her characters for a little while.**

**Timeline: 10 Years Post Breaking Dawn.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of key elements from Breaking Dawn.**

**P.O.V: Jasper.**

**Summery: Every action has a consequence. As does every fight, even a fight that never was. 10 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Aro decides that the Cullen family have become a threat, a threat which can not go unpunished any longer. How does he intend to punish them? By taking something they hold dear, and he greatly covets.**

**Author Notes: Written because I've always thought that Aro wouldn't wait very long to take revenge against the Cullen's for the fight that never was. Without giving anything away, the main focus of the story will be ****Alice**** (because I just adore that little psychic.) ****though it will be told from many different p.o.v's. Enjoy :D Reviews would be welcomed but are in no way necessary.**

I stood quietly, still as a statue, a hint of a smile playing on my lips. My gold tinted eyes were locked on my wife's small frame as she flitted back and forth – with a grace that would have made any ballerina jealous – around the small clearing where I stood. The utter joy and happiness radiating from my beautiful Alice was quite breathtaking. There was nothing I liked more than to see my love happy, and Alice was rarely happier than when she was doing something for those she loved. Today was our niece's wedding day. Alice had spent many happy weeks planning every detail to perfection. She'd been especially overjoyed to find that Renesmee had not inherited Bella's horror of being the center of attention, the bride-to-be instead had seemed to be revelling in the attention being lavished on her by our family.

I tore my gaze away from Alice, my eyes scanning our familiar surroundings. When our family had left the town of Forks almost ten years ago, none of us had intended to return for a few decades at the least. Bella and Edward still made fairly frequent trips back to this small rainy town to visit Bella's human father. Of course they were usually careful enough to make sure no one else in town knew they were visiting, being seen would be sure to raise too many questions about their unchanging appearance. But the rest of us had all planned to wait until those few humans who had known us during our previous time in this town were long dead before returning here. That had all changed the day that Renesmee and Jacob had announced their plans to marry, and their desire that the wedding take place here, in La Push.

That one seemingly simple request had almost caused a rift between the wolves – both Jacob and Sam's packs had vehemently refused to refer to themselves as shape shifters – and the elders of the tribe. While no one had any problem with the wedding ceremony taking place on the tribe's land, the request that our family be allowed to attend had not been received so enthusiastically. After many, many discussions – some extremely heated – Renesmee had finally pleaded with the council that she be allowed to use her unique gift to show them how much it meant to both herself and Jacob that their wedding be perfect. As was usually the case with my extraordinary niece, Renesmee got just what she wanted. The council had agreed to allow us access to their land – however temporarily – though with one stipulation, that we be accompanied by two wolves at all times. While we all understood and accepted this without question or complaint, I knew better than anyone that Alice was less than thrilled about it. The constant presence of the wolves was playing havoc with her visions, making it almost impossible for her to see more than a few seconds ahead. How my Alice hated to be blinded. Thankfully the excitement of wedding planning had become quite a welcome distraction from her limited visions.

My tawny eyes flickered back onto my Alice as she danced in my direction. Along with her usual happiness and excitement, I felt both unconditional love and a spike of lust directed at me, the latter of which I acknowledged with a quiet chuckle.

"Did I already tell you how heartbreakingly handsome you look in that suit?"

After all the years I'd been at her side, Alice's voice was still the most beautiful music to my ears. I smiled down at her, letting her take my hands in her own.

"I believe you may have said something along those lines when you dressed me in it this morning." I sent a strong wave of love crashing over my Alice and leaned down to press a chaste kiss upon her perfect lips. "And did I mention how astonishingly, blindingly beautiful you look today, Mrs Whitlock?" I stepped back to look at her, in all her tiny perfection. As always my Alice was dressed impeccably, wearing a dress with matched Rosalie's – as they would both be acting as bridesmaids for Renesmee – the only difference being hem lengths – Rosalie's skimmed the ground, while Alice's fell just below her knees. I still had no earthly idea how Alice had managed to find dresses to so closely match the color of our niece's hair, but somehow she had. Alice giggled, just as she always did whenever I addressed her so formally.

"Why no, Major Whitlock, I don't believe you did mention that."

While my love gazed up at me, I wrapped my arms around her small waist and lifted her completely off the ground. I let a wave of my own lust and desire wash over her, eliciting yet more giggles from her. I wondered if she would have blushed, had she been human. My lips again connected with her own, though this kiss was decidedly less chaste than our last had been. Only when I heard Emmett loudly – and unnecessarily – clear his throat, did I set my wife's feet back on the ground. A somewhat uncharacteristic grin lit up my normally sombre features.

"I love you darlin'."

"I know." Alice replied simply, her voice still full of laughter, before untangling herself from my arms and skipping off to make sure that the wolves were all where they needed to be.

Most of the wolves had arrived by now, as had the majority of our family. Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly with Sam, Emmett was laughing loudly with Quil and Embry – who were to be Jacob's co-best men. Rosalie, Bella and Edward were back at our family home with Renesmee. They would be here soon enough. I noticed Jacob then, the nervousness radiating from him was hard to miss. I quickly sent him all the calm reassurance I could muster but it did little to sooth him. I was sure though, that his nerves would soon calm once he set eyes on his bride, as my own had on mine and Alice's wedding day. The few human guests who had been invited – Jacob's father, Bella's father and his new wife Sue – had yet to arrive.

Though Alice was standing as far away from me as was possible in the small clearing, I heard her quiet gasp as though she had been standing right next to me. I also felt the sudden confusion and fear in her emotions. I was at her side in an instant, my eyes locked on her face.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" I placed a gentle hand on her petite shoulder and sent a wave of calm over her.

"I – I'm not sure... I can't see past the wolves..." Her face had become a mask of confusion, her eyes distant while she struggled to see future events. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat and her terrified topaz eyes focused on me.

"No... no no no... Jazz..." My name was a whimper of pain on her lips, the same pain I could feel radiating from her tiny self. I took a step in front of her, as if to shield her from whatever was causing her this pain.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Maria."

As that one simple name slipped from my Alice's lips every one of my senses became fully alert.

"Where?" My question came out as a growl.

"Your left, in less than a minute. I can't see why she's here, or what will happen. Jazz, she's not alone."

Alice's voice was so low that it would have been inaudible to human ears. I turned towards my left, slipping into a defensive crouch in front of Alice. Carlisle and Emmett quickly moved to flank me, while Esme drifted to Alice's side.

"Maria? Your former mate?" Same asked me as he and the other wolves took up positions next to Carlisle and Emmett. I merely snarled in reply. Maria had been nothing close to my mate. Our relationship had been one of convenience for her, something I had only come to understand after finding Alice and learning what love truly felt like.

"But why would she be coming here, especially now?" Carlisle asked, his calm voice not quite able to hide the tension in his words.

"I don't know, but she has newborns with her." I'd known that as soon as Alice had said Maria was not alone.

I could feel them now, as they neared us; the newborns wildly uncontrollable emotions, Maria's eager malice. A low, dangerous growl ripped it's way up from my throat when she stepped out of the trees, flanked by five large newborns.

"Now Jasper, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Maria smiled a sickly sweet smile, directly at me, drawing a wild hiss from Alice. Without lifting my eyes from the threat in front of me, I reached back to gently squeeze Alice's small fingers. "My my Jasper, it seems that your little doll has quite a temper. But then, you always did like them to be spirited, didn't you?"

"What do you want Maria?" I spat the question at her.

"Ah, always so direct and to the point, my love." Her insincere, trilling laughter filled the air before her tone took on a more serious note. "I have a small business arrangement to take care of, and I need you to come with me, Jasper."

She'd come to a stop a short distance in front of us now, her newborns at her sides. From the corner of my eye I saw the wolves all readying themselves to phase.

"And why would I do that?" I spoke through clenched teeth. Maria's crimson eyes shone with delight. Clearly, she was enjoying herself.

"Because, my sweet Jasper, if you don't then my babies here-" She gestured to the newborns. "-and their siblings, whom I have placed in strategic positions, will lay waste to the pretty little town of Forks. And before any of your guard dogs even think of attacking me-" She shot a hard glare at the wolves. "-they should consider the safety of their lovely reservation. My little soldiers will be very efficient, I can assure you."

"If you think that's gonna stop us from tearing your head off then you are the stupidest bloodsucker I've ever met." Jacob all but growled at her. I knew it _would_ stop him, though. The safety of La Push was still the wolves first priority, they couldn't risk attacking her if it would put their people in danger. Maria sighed and rolled her eyes theatrically, it gave her the look of someone humouring an overexcited child.

"Do you honestly think your little pack of puppies is going to terrify me into submission?" Her high, ringing laughter once again swirled through the air around us before her attention focused back onto myself. "Jasper, I really don't want to hurt anyone, but if you're going to insist on forcing my hand then that is exactly what will happen." I did not miss they way her eyes flashed to Alice's face, or the step her newborns took, bringing them closer to us. "As I told you Jasper, this is merely business. There's really no need for this to end badly, now is there? The choice is yours."

I was more aware than ever of Alice's small hand in mine, the fear and uncertainty emanating from her. All I could feel from Maria was determination and a sense of self satisfaction. She knew that her plan – whatever it may be – was going to work. I did not need my wife's foresight to know that she was right. Perhaps, if Alice had not been here, so close to the fight which I was sure would happen if I did not do as Maria asked, then my actions would be different. But Alice was here. Too many people I loved were here.

I straightened out of my defensive posture, earning an angelic smile from Maria.

"Jasper, No!" Alice's voice ached with the tears she could not cry. All I could do was squeeze her hand and send a wave of reassurance and undying love over her.

"I will go with you Maria. But you will not harm anyone in this town." It was not a request, but a demand.

"You have my word Jasper."

I could not look back at my Alice as I let go of her hand and quickly crossed the short distance between my family and Maria. Alice's pain crashed over me like a tidal wave as Maria linked her arm with mine. It took everything I had to keep sending my love to Alice. The newborns moved in to flank us, and then we were running. My only hope was that my family, my Alice, would not follow.

We ran for miles, only stopping once we were somewhere in Canada.

"I truly am sorry about this Jasper, but my business associates were rather insistent that you come with me alone."

It took me a moment to understand what she meant, but finally comprehension dawned.

"There were never any other newborns, were there?"

Her only answer was a shake of her head. I was surprised that she'd managed to trick me so easily, a persons emotions usually gave them away when they were lying. Perhaps she knew my abilities better than I'd realized, or maybe I'd been too distracted to pick up on her lies. It didn't matter now. Maria's business partners stepped out from the shadows then. There were four of them, all faces I recognized. Felix, Demitri, Alec and Jane. I was on the ground before the pain had even registered in my mind. Little Jane smiled down at me.

"Hello again, Jasper." Her innocent child's voice drawled above me as she was joined by Alec. Their faces were the last thing I saw before the darkness clouded my vision and deafening silence filled my ears.


	3. Decisions

**Title: The Consequence – Chapter Three – Decisions.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I'm just playing with her characters for a little while.**

**Timeline: 10 Years Post Breaking Dawn.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of key elements from Breaking Dawn.**

**P.O.V: Edward.**

**Summery: Every action has a consequence. As does every fight, even a fight that never was. 10 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Aro decides that the Cullen family have become a threat, a threat which can not go unpunished any longer. How does he intend to punish them? By taking something they hold dear, and he greatly covets.**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the longer than usual wait for an update, but I've had the most atrocious cold that would not go away and I don't like to write when I'm sick. Oh how I wish I had a beautiful, blond vampire doctor to take care of me *sigh* A huge thank you to LittlePixieCullen88 for her very kind reviews :) They really do mean a lot to me. And now, on with the fun :D**

* * *

My families thoughts were a cacophony of confusion and pain as I broke through the trees into the clearing which only five minutes before was to be the sight of so much joy and happiness for our family. I slowed from my frenzied run and made my way towards Carlisle where he stood with Sam and Jacob. Bella, Nessie and Rosalie appeared through the same break in the trees I had come through. Disbelief was etched on their faces just as clearly as it was on mine. Renesmee followed after me to stand with Jacob while Bella went to join Esme at Alice's side, and Rosalie stood with Emmett and the wolves.

"What happened Carlisle?"

Though he had called me the moment Jasper had disappeared into the forest with Maria, the situation was so utterly unbelievable that I simply could not take it in until I had seen it for myself, so to speak. Carlisle did not need to answer, his thoughts did that for him. I could see it all in his mind as clearly as if I'd been there.

_My family, outnumbered by Maria and her newborns; her threats against Forks and La Push. The wolves, torn between their eagerness to destroy the danger right in front of them, and their need to protect their people from unseen dangers. And then, what had undoubtedly made Jasper's decision for him. Alice._

As capable as I knew my sister could be in a fight, I also knew Alice would have been no match at all for Maria's newborns. Jasper would do anything to protect Alice from that, even if that meant sacrificing himself. I sighed heavily and looked to Alice. Her thoughts were consumed by constantly changing blurred images. She was searching for Jasper's future. Even when she knew it would be impossible – with the wolves presence making her gift virtually useless – she still tried. One broken, tearless sob bubbled to her lips and I had to look away. Her pain was absolutely hearbreaking.

"What do we do Carlisle? Can we go after them? Even if they were running flat out, they couldn't have gotten much further than Canada yet."

The levity of the situation was beginning to break through the cloud of shock and disbelief, we had to do something, before it was too late. Carlisle's thoughts were conflicted, his eyes flickering to Alice's face, then to Esme, before turning to me.

"I think...that we should be certain that Forks and La Push are safe first."

I did not need to read my fathers thoughts to know how much it pained him to put the welfare of others before Jasper, it was written all over his face. But I knew that, had my brother been here, he would not have disagreed with Carlisle. Alice, on the other hand, was a different matter.

"What about Jasper?" Alice snapped, her voice – both physical and mental – sounding harsher than I had ever heard before. "We have to follow him, and we have to do it now. I can't see where they're going Carlisle." The harshness had faded from her words and her thoughts, pain and panic taking it's place. My Bella wrapped her arm around Alice's small shoulders and tried to sooth her.

"We'll find him Alice, and when we do, you know Jasper's probably gonna throw a fit if we don't keep you safe. None of us are safe with a bunch of newborns loose in town."

Alice seemed to give in, her petite frame almost slumping against my wife's side. Bella was right of course – as she very often was – Jasper would never forgive any of us if we let something happen to Alice. We would never forgive ourselves either.

"Maybe we should split up." Sam suggested. It took Carlisle less than a second to assign who should go where.

"Good idea, Sam. Rose, Emmett, take half of the wolves and search Forks. The rest of the wolves will search La Push with Jacob, Sam and I." Carlisle's eyes travelled over each of our faces, landing lastly on Esme. "The rest of you follow Jasper's trail as far as you can. Stay in touch, we'll regroup back at the house as soon as we know what we're facing."

Renesmee looked from Bella and I to Jacob and back again. She was still dressed in her wedding gown, looking every bit the angel that she was. How I wished this day could have been the perfect wedding day she had been anticipating.

"I-i'm going with Jacob."

She reached out to take his hand firmly in hers.

"Renesmee..." My voice was stern, cautioning. I locked eyes with my Bella for a moment. She dropped her shield, letting me hear her thoughts.

_Let her go, Edward. She needs to be with him._

I sighed as understanding came to me. Renesmee couldn't stand to be parted from Jacob any more than my Bella could stand to be parted from me, or I from her. My attention returned to daughter.

"Be careful. If you let anything happen to yourself, your mother and I will be extremely disappointed with you."

"I will daddy. I love you."

With that, my family went in their separate directions. It took a surprisingly short time – even by our usual standards – for the clearing to become deserted. I took my Bella's hand in mine as we followed Alice. I watched my sisters thoughts, her visions becoming clearer now that she was away from the wolves. Even so, she still saw nothing more than flickers of Jasper in various different places. I assumed that Maria was purposefully not making any definite decisions, to keep Alice blind for as long as she could. I wondered how long Maria could keep that up for, surely she would have to decide something soon. And when she did, we would find Jasper.

We were deep in the snow covered wilds of Canada when all of us picked up a new scent, four new scents to be exact. I knew these scents only too well.

"Jane." I spat as we came to a stop.

"What would the Volturi want with Jasper?" Esme's quiet voice wondered.

"I didn't see... I still watch Aro's decisions... why didn't I see this?" Alice's voice was creeping slowly towards panicked again.

"Maybe Aro didn't make the decision. It could have been Caius." My Bella looked from Alice to myself. I squeezed her fingers. I would not speak it aloud, but I was certain she was wrong. This wasn't Caius's style, and Aro knew every possible way around Alice's visions.

"Whatever the reason for the Volturi's involvement in this, we still have a trail to follow."

No sooner had the words left my lips, than Alice was running again.

We came to another stop when the trail ended by the edge of a river. All of us leapt across together but there was no sign of trail picking up again for miles in either direction. Wherever they were going, they were going there in the water. Alice's thoughts had become so frantic that I couldn't make sense of them any longer. I slipped my small silver cellphone from my pocket and dialled Carlisle's number. While I told him all that we'd found, Alice searched Jasper's future again. My sudden, sharp intake of breath was drowned out by Alice's feral growl. We both saw the vision with blinding clarity.

_Jasper knelt on a stone floor, his face contorted in obvious agony. In front of him stood Jane, a dangerous smile on her face and an eager look in her crimson eyes. Near by, Aro sat like a king on his throne, his face alight with the joy he derived from Jasper's suffering._

"Alice? Edward?" Esme's spoke, worry clear in her tone as she reached out to touch Alice's arm. My sisters thoughts were focused only on Jasper's pained face in her vision. I doubted that she was even aware that Esme had spoken.

"They're taking Jasper to Italy." I answered for Alice. I was still holding the cellphone I'd all but forgotten about to my ear. I heard Carlisle gasp.

"Italy? But, why?"

"I don't know Carlisle, I don't know." I sighed and fell silent for a moment while I listened to Carlisle before slipping my cell back into my pocket. I locked eyes with my Bella and repeated what I'd just heard.

"They found no trace of any newborns ever having been in town, other than those Maria had with her in the clearing."

"She tricked us?"

"It appears so." I nodded, answering Esme. "Carlisle thinks we should regroup back at the house, discuss what our next move should be."

"Carlisle's right, there's so much to consider. Alice? Come on, sweetheart."

Esme took Alice's hand and encouraged her to start running. I'd never seen Alice look so lost, or heard her thoughts full of such chaos and pain. We made it home in minutes, my families faces all identical masks of worry. The wolves absence did not surprise me. Newborns or no newborns, they wouldn't want to leave La Push unprotected. I did however, notice that Renesmee and Jacob were not present. Alice drifted to the couch but did not take a seat on it, instead she folded herself gracefully onto the floor in front of it. Her thoughts were once again focused on Jasper's future, though she saw only flickers again. The little that she did see seemed to affirm that Jasper was going to be in Italy.

"Alice, have you seen anything more?"

Though Carlisle's voice was soft, Alice still flinched at the sound. I watched her thoughts return to the present as her eyes fixed on Carlisle's face.

"All I see is Jasper in Italy. I don't know what they want from him."

Her voice was a monotone, completely lifeless. It was a heartbreaking sound. My family's thoughts all echoed my own.

"Well I don't get why we're all still standing here." Emmett announced with his usual directness. "We know Jazz is gonna be in Italy, so why don't we just go and get him back?"

"I'm not sure it would be that simple Emmett. We'd be walking into the very heart of their power. Even with Bella's shield to nullify their gifts, they still posses overwhelmingly dangerous numbers." Carlisle spoke – and thought – gravely.

"I wont just leave Jasper there." There was a sudden spark of defiance to my sisters tone. Her eyes were still fixed on Carlisle's face.

"Forgive me, Alice. I only meant that we must find another way to go about this. A direct confrontation would be as good as suicide for all of us, including Jasper."

Alice dropped her honey tinted eyes to the floor and forced her mind into the future again. I watched image after image flash through her thoughts. Alice seemed to be almost frustrated by the images, her thoughts usually only taking on that tenor when she was waiting for a decision that was yet to be made. Suddenly the vision changed.

I had barely had time to understand that she had seen something more certain, before she'd flooded her mind with too many thoughts for me to keep up with. I knew this trick all too well. She was blocking the vision from me.

"Alice, what was that?" I asked, in an attempt to make her think of her last vision again. It didn't work, all I saw in her thoughts now were the flickering images of Jasper which she'd seen earlier.

"I don't know Edward."

Alice sprang lightly to her feet.

"Alice..." I wondered why she was lying to me.

"I can't see! Nessie and Jacob are here."

As the door opened, Alice disappeared through it, leaving Renesmee and Jacob in the open doorway, looking as confused as the rest of us.

"What did we miss?"


	4. Deja vu

**Title: The Consequence – Chapter Four – Deja-vu.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I'm just playing with her characters for a little while.**

**Timeline: 10 Years Post Breaking Dawn.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of key elements from Breaking Dawn.**

**P.O.V: Alice.**

**Summery: Every action has a consequence. As does every fight, even a fight that never was. 10 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Aro decides that the Cullen family have become a threat, a threat which can not go unpunished any longer. How does he intend to punish them? By taking something they hold dear, and he greatly covets.**

**Author Notes: So, finally I bring you all something from Alice's p.o.v. I hope you'll think it was worth waiting for. I'm not sure when my next update will be, as I'm moving house in a few days so things are fairly hectic, and I may be without internet in the new place for a few days at the least. But rest assured, as soon as I can update, I will :) A big huge thank you to Shillsies for a very kind review, it really means a lot to me to know people enjoy what I write. As always, reviews are not a necessity, but would be very much appreciated.**

* * *

I slipped through the open door without sparing a glance for Nessie and Jacob. I ran and ran, thinking of nothing but Jasper. I had to keep running until I sure Edward could no longer hear my thoughts. That was the only way I would be able to think freely. I stopped running when I reached the outskirts of Seattle. I was certain Edward would not be able to hear my thoughts now. I knew no one had followed me, the only scents in the air were my own and the distant scents of some humans. I'd stopped in one of the older, more industrial parts of the city, populated almost solely by abandoned buildings. I crept silently around a corner to a shadowed alleyway and recalled the vision I'd been hiding from my brother.

_It was almost identical to the previous vision of Jasper. He was still in the stone chamber in Volterra. But now he was no longer in pain. He also was not alone, I was with him._

There was something strange about this vision, it felt somehow less certain than my visions usually did. I what caused the strange feeling, another decision had yet to be made. I would have to worry about that, for now I had a trip to make.

Night was beginning to fall as I ran – a little faster than a human would, though not fast enough to draw attention – through the streets towards the airport. Now I understood the vision I'd had this morning, before we'd met up with the wolves. I'd foreseen myself being very glad to have my credit card and cellphone in the small purse slung over my shoulder. I hadn't been planning to take a purse with me to the wedding, but as soon as the vision had faded I'd grabbed the purse which was over my shoulder now. I flashed a blinding smile to the young man behind the desk and sweet talked myself into the last remaining first class seat on the next flight to Italy.

The few minutes I had to wait before my flight was called were beyond agonizing, but finally I boarded the plain and took my seat. Only then did I slip the cellphone out of my purse. I noted the twenty or so missed calls, all from various members of my family, and took a deep breath before dialling Carlisle's number.

"Alice?" There were equal measures of worry and relief in Carlisle's voice.

"I'm okay, Carlisle, please don't worry. Can you put me on speaker, everyone needs to hear this."

I heard him press on of the keys on the phone, then set it down on what I assumed was probably the large table in the dining room, where I'm sure the family were all gathered.

"Everyone can hear you Alice."

Though it was a very human thing to do, I took another deep breath before I could work up the nerve to say what I needed to.

"I'm going to Italy. Alone. I'm already on a plain." The silence on the other end of the line spoke volumes.

"Alice, you can't just walk into Volterra alone..." Bella was the first to speak, of course.

"I've seen it Bella. This is the only way to protect Jasper. You were right, Carlisle, a direct confrontation would be suicide for our family. But if I go there alone, maybe I can find out what they want from Jasper. Maybe I can reason with them."

"And if they don't want to be reasoned with?" Edward's clipped tone asked. I did have an answer for his question but I would not speak it to my family. If the Volturi would not be reasoned with, then I would most likely die at my Jasper's side.

"Please don't follow me. I love you all."

I ended the call and switched my phone off before the panic seized me. I felt entirely helpless, submerged in my pain. I wondered if this was how a drowning human might feel. As quickly as the panic had risen up inside me I felt something else too. It was an odd sense of deja-vu. The last time I'd made a phone call from a plane en route to Italy, Bella and I had been racing to save Edward. And I had called Jasper. His name tore through my dead heart like a knife. Not matter what happened in Volterra, at least Jasper and I would be together. The deja-vu lingered, and I understood why. My phone call had reminded me of the last time I had been forced to leave my family because of the Volturi. Jasper had been at my side then. I turned my gaze to the window as the plain began to climb into the air, though the night sky was not what I saw. I was searching the future of my family, on the off chance that they decided to go against my wishes and follow me to Italy.

The hours passed quickly, and soon we were landing in Italy. Mercifully, I had seen no visions of my family sharing my fate in Volterra, though I was aware that may only mean that they hadn't decided on anything yet. I made my way silently through the airport and into the dark night air. Unlike my last trip to Italy, there would be no need to commit grand theft auto. A car had only been a necessity then, due to the rather conspicuous nature of my own appearance in the sunlight, not to mention my travelling companion was human. The distance from the airport to Volterra was no futher than Jasper and I would often run on hunting trips. I could smell only the occasional faint human scent on the air as I neared my destination. That was not surprising, it was very late at night so the humans would be sleeping. I ran and ran, moving so fast that I wondered if the moonlight could even touch me.

I slowed when I reached the walls of the great, sprawling ancient city. Volterra. A chill slid down my ice cold spine. My light footsteps sounded ominously loud as I crossed the square, walking by the large fountain. I stopped a few feet from the clock tower where Edward had once tried to commit suicide. They were waiting for me, of course. Two members of the guard, who's names I did not know. They were both male, large and imposing looking underneath their grey cloaks, both a direct contrast to my own appearance.

"Follow us."

The one on the left stated simply, before turning and disappearing into the shadows. His companion waited for me to do as I was told then followed, a step behind me. I probably should have been terrified, I knew I should have been trying to come up with some sort of plan; after all, I was undoubtedly walking towards my own death. But all I could think about was Jasper. I could already smell his sweet, familiar scent. I would see him soon. Even if my little mission here was doomed, I would do whatever I could to make them pay for anything they had done to him. If they wanted him did, they would a fight on their hands. Truly, it was a fight I could no win, but if my Jasper was leaving this existence then I would be right behind him.

My escorts led me into one of the main chambers of the castle, I recognized it from the last time I'd been here. They were all there, Marcus, Caius and Aro. All watching me from their thrones, like the royalty they saw themselves as. Their favoured members of the guard were their also, hovering quietly near the ancients. My escorts silently removed themselves from the room.

"Dear Alice!" Aro exclaimed, with a false friendliness that reminded me of a snake about to strike. "This _is_ a very pleasant surprise. What brings you to our beautiful city in the dead of night?"

"You know why I'm here, Aro." I had no patience for his evasiveness tonight. "Where is Jasper? What do you want from him?"

Aro's smile only seemed to widen. He was clearly enjoying himself, as usual.

"Ah, sweet Alice. All shall become clear in just a moment." He turned to a tall, imposing figure I knew well. "Felix, I'm sure our young southern friend will be delighted to know that his beautiful wife is so concerned for his welfare. Please escort dear Jasper here."

Felix swiftly and silently disappeared through a large wooden door, directly opposite the one I'd come through. Aro turned his attention back to me, while Caius sneered at me.

"Tell me, dearest Alice, how is my good friend Carlisle? And the rest of your delightful family, they are all well, I trust?"

That same note of false friendliness I'd heard earlier was there again.

"They are as well as could be expected, given our current situation." I answered as politely as I could. Aro did not speak again, his lips pressed together in a thin line. I could smell Jasper's scent, getting closer and closer. My eyes were fixed on the door which Felix had left through. And then I saw him. My Jasper. My long dead heart suddenly felt very whole again, like a crack I hadn't even known was there had been healed. Aro and his brothers, the guard, even the castle itself all seemed to disappear around me. All I saw was Jasper. I sent wave after wave of love in his direction, and was rewarded with the strongest sense of undying devotion I had ever felt. We reached for each other, Jasper taking my hand so tightly in his that it would have broken a humans bones. Aro stood, taking a few careful steps towards us. There was something undeniably menacing about the movement. It reminded me of the way I would often stalk my own prey while hunting.

"Such devoted lovers! Truly a beautiful sight to behold. But what a terrible tragedy it would be if two such as yourselves were to be forced into a more...permanent separation."

"Just get to the point, Aro." obviously, Jasper was sensing more in Aro's emotions than Aro was giving away in his words. Aro's smile became decidedly dangerous. And then I saw it. The words rang clearly in my mind, though Aro had not even spoken them aloud yet. I knew now what they wanted from Jasper, the only thing he would never willingly give them. They wanted me. I forced myself to focus back on the here and now, taking a step closer to Jasper. My eyes were on Aro's face as I answered the question which he had not yet voiced.

"The answer is no, Aro. I will not join you."

Jasper looked at me, surprise etched onto his beautiful features. Aro seemed to be amused by my answer. My next vision showed me what he found so funny.

_Jasper knelt again on the stone floor, Felix and Demetri at his sides. Aro stood in front of him, Jasper's head between his malicious hands. Little jane was at her master's side, her attention focused on the pain she was inflicting on Jasper. With an almost disappointed sigh, Aro twisted Jasper's head in his hands. At the same moment, Felix and Demetri grabbed Jasper's arms and pulled in opposite directions._

The pain that overcame me was indescribable. I knew Jasper could feel it too, but I couldn't even begin to control it. I had never been more glad that Jasper did not share Edward's mind reading gift.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was softer than a breeze, though he couldn't hide the pain behind it. I felt a sudden wave of serenity wash over me but it did nothing to lessen the pain that held me tight in it's grasp. I locked my gaze on my husband's face and felt my heart shatter like the ice it was made from.

"No..." There was absolutely no fight or conviction in my voice. I had no choice. I'd never had a choice, from the moment Maria had shown up in that clearing. Aro had known this all along, of course. With Jasper in danger, there was nothing I wouldn't do.

"You've seen the consequence of that choice, have you not, dear Alice?"

A light of triumph shone in Aro's eyes as he smiled at me.

"And if I give you what you want...?" I let the question trail off, but the meaning was clear enough.

"Then Mr. Whitlock would of course be free to return to your family."

"Alice, don't do this!"

Suddenly I was in my Jasper's arms, waves of love crashing over me. I breathed in his sweet scent, it gave me the courage to speak the words that were sure to tear my heart out of my chest.

"I love you Jazz, never ever forget that. I have to do this, it's the only way. Go to Forks, tell the others I love them." I stood on my tip toes and reached up to slip my arms around his neck. "Please, please don't come back here, Jasper. Whatever happens, don't come back. I love you." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him fiercely. Love, devotion, sorrow and pain all poured from me like a tidal wave, only to be mirrored by my Jasper's own feelings.

Using what little strength I could muster, I disentangled myself from Jasper's arms and stepped back. Aro ghosted forward and draped his arm across my shoulders. The growl that ripped it's way out of Jasper's throat was deafening.

"Jazz..." My voice was saturated with the tears I could never cry. "Please, just go, before they change their minds." I begged.

With a heartbreaking sigh of defeat, Jasper took a step away from me. He levelled a deadly glare at Aro.

"This is far from over, Aro. I _will_ come back for her, and I will not be alone. Maybe it's time for the immortals of the world to stand up for themselves, once and for all."

"Believe me, my young friend, I will welcome that day. I, and my dear ones, want only what is best for all immortals. I'm sure you shall understand that eventually, and I hope not at your own cost."

Jasper growled defiantly, before looking at me.

"I love you, darlin'."

He turned and darted from the room. He would be out of the city before long. Jasper would be safe. He would go back to our family and he would be safe, they all would be.

But, would I?


End file.
